


Books

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [15]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), Young Hercules
Genre: Books, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: You can read this as a sequel to Keys in this series, if you want.





	Books

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this as a sequel to Keys in this series, if you want.

Their life together was, for most of the time, utter domestic bliss. Since Iolaus had moved in they had arranged their lives around each other, and had adjusted to the close proximity better than they had hoped. They just clicked, despite their differences.

Iolaus threw himself into his studies since he didn’t have to work anymore to be able to afford a place to live, a fact which Luke very much appreciated. Seeing Iolaus work so hard made it much more satisfying for him to have his back and support him wherever he could.

It was only a few months after they had started their new life together that Iolaus hit examination period, and he was hardly home at that time, spending the most of his days in the library because he was worried that he might get too distracted at home. He and Luke had definitely not yet gotten used to each other’s close proximity and their life together featured a lot of random and spontaneous sex and making out sessions.

When Iolaus dragged himself home that Friday after his last exam he was on his last leg, and he was so looking forward to curling up somewhere that he wasn’t even able to put it into words.

The apartment was empty, but there was a post-it on the door.

_Needed some stuff for dinner, be back in a jiffy. L._

Iolaus smiled and got rid of his backpack and coat, then went into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. Luke had gotten a new delivery the day before, and by now seemed to be done sorting through it all, from the looks of it. So when Iolaus saw a couple of books on the kitchen table that were brand new, he got curious.

He picked the first one up and his mouth fell open when he saw the cover. Then his eyes misted over a little.

He had complained about missing the food from home more than once. Greek takeaway or restaurants weren’t the same, and Iolaus in a kitchen was a disgrace at best and a disaster at worst. He had given up cooking a long time ago, even cookbooks didn’t help him.

But what he looked at now were exactly that. Cookbooks.

Greek cookbooks.

_[The gift of the Greek](https://www.amazon.com/Gift-Greek-Authentic-Recipes-Mediterranean-ebook/dp/B06XQDRF7B/ref=sr_1_14?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1539634873&sr=1-14&keywords=greek+cookbook) _

_[Greece: The cookbook](https://www.amazon.com/Greece-Cookbook-Vefa-Alexiadou/dp/0714873802/ref=sr_1_3?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1539634873&sr=1-3&keywords=greek+cookbook) _

Iolaus closed his eyes and shook his head with a sigh.

Luke had not just listened to his complains but been so touched by them he had decided to do something about it. So he had bought cookbooks. And was now out getting some missing groceries.

Iolaus sat down with his coffee and leafed through the books, his heart beating hard and heavy. Not because of the prospect of the food. Because of Luke, and that he cared so much he wanted learn how to cook Iolaus’ favourite childhood meals.

When Iolaus heard the door open he was on his feet in an instant, and Luke hadn’t even put his shopping bags down before Iolaus had thrown himself at him and slung his arms around Luke’s neck.

“I love you,” Iolaus muttered into Luke’s hair.

Luke chuckled softly and managed to carefully set his bags down without dislodging Iolaus. Then he closed his arms around him and nuzzled Iolaus’ hair.

“Love you too,” he muttered. “What brought that on?”  
“The cookbooks,” Iolaus muttered back.  
“That happy about food?”  
“No. Yes.” Iolaus leaned back. “More that... that you would do it. Buy cookbooks. For me.”  
“Not for you,” Luke said with a smile. “To make food for you.”

Iolaus playfully batted his shoulder. “I know I’m not allowed in the kitchen anymore. But that makes it even more...” He broke off with a sigh. “I love you.”  
“Love you too,” Luke said again, and buried his hands into Iolaus’ hair to pull him into a kiss.


End file.
